Gonna Be Like Those Populars (NOT)
by POOPINGRAIDBOWS
Summary: Lucy and Mirajane, will never be popular! Right?
1. Nothing Special

_**Just something that I thought of… Don't blame me!**_

_**And this is NOT the story I was talking about in the last story!**_

_**This is just out of boredom…**_

* * *

><p>Lucy is one thing unpopular, and she <strong>HATES<strong> it. She would rather do something she would actually do like watch TV, but NO her parent have to make get education, for some apparent reason. And because of her "social awkwardness" when she arrive to the school on a cold Thursday morning, instead of walking up to people and actually talk to them, she stays in the shadows, all alone… it's like she's camouflage because she's never noticed.

Walking further down the school hall, she sees her best friend (and only friend) Mirajane.

"Lucy! Your actually here!" A white haired girl ran up to the blonde and hugged her. "Umm, Mirajane you're kind of hugging me."

"A friend can't hug there other friend?"

"No. It's weird."

Mirajane bit her bottom lip and cried, "Lucy is mean!" The bell rings, Lucy and Mirajane started walking to class. "So what did you do this weekend?" Mirajane asked arching her head to look at Lucy's blushing face.

"No-nothing. I did nothing."

"You did something because you wouldn't be blushing!" Mira poked her cheek, but all Lucy did was point forward. "Oh that's why."

What was in from of them was the one the only populars. The only thing they did was walk down the hall laugh and play around.

"Sweetie make room for the popular you don't want to get on their nerves." Mira moved Lucy out the middle of the hall.

Well if you didn't know there is this certain pink haired hottie in that group that Lucy has her eyes on. But there's one big problem… he's kinda dating one of the girls in the group.

"To bad he's dating _Lisanna_." Lucy pouted and almost sulked herself in a corner. "Lucy don't worry! You'll get him!" Lucy looked up at Mira "How?"

"We'll become popular ourselves!"

"Seriously don't make me laugh."

* * *

><p><strong>It's not long..<strong>

**I feel ashamed.**

**R&F&F**

**PR**


	2. Shopping Gone Bad

"_I'm serious Lucy!" Mira yelled jumping in front of Lucy._

"_Mirajane stop it they might see you!" Lucy signed "Ehen do we start…" _

"_Yeah! That's the spirit! I'll meet you at your house after school!" She started running away "Friday!"_

* * *

><p>And that's how she got here. At the mall, the place where all the popular people shop, this place is not for Lucy. From Mirajane, she probably goes there because of her sister. Her sister! Lisanna might be here and Lucy is starting to feaking out at that thought if Lisanna's here than Natsu is here too! Oh this is not a good day! "Um… Mirajane I think I'm going to leave…"<p>

"No! I already got you here! There's no turning back!" She blocked the mall doors "Mirajane stop you're causing attention." Mira took Lucy's arm and pulled her to the nearest shop. The Beauty Salon. Shivers went down there spines. "Well here we go!" Mira sighed and took her first step in.

"Well that was relaxing wasn't it Lucy?"

"No, they waxed my legs, arms even waxed under my nose. And I didn't have a mustache there!" She whined and rubbed under her nose. "Lucy you did have a little hair under…" Lucy blushed and kept on rubbing under. "And my nails are done, and my hair feels weird and all sticky!" Mira rolled her perfect blue eyes "stop complaining! You're going to thank me later." Lucy sighed "Were we going next?"

"Clothes Shopping!"

"Oh my gosh Lucy! There are so many clothes!" Mira said in awe "Mira be quiet! They'll know we're outsiders!" They got stares and glares of people inside and outside the store "Umm okay Mira lets L-L-L-L-LLLL!" Lucy stuttered "Full words Lucy, were in public."

"No, Lisanna is here!" Lucy pulled Mira the direction of her popular younger sister. "Yeah so what?" Lucy jaw dropped to the floor "You knew and you didn't tell me! What if she recognizes us?" She looked around and hid in the changing room "Mira, she won't mind if she sees you go pick out some clothes I'll just," she looked around the tiny claustrophobic room" I guess I'll just sit here." She sighed and looked around the room again "You sure you'll be okay?" She raised her head above the door "Yeah, I'll be fine." Mira only nodded her head and looked for some clothes.

A few minutes later Lucy's already fell asleep in boredom. "Yeah totally, you guys should totally go to my party!" Lucy woke up hearing a really familiar voice. Really familiar…

'Thanks Lisannathat's nice of you!'

_**Lisanna**_

"No prob bob, just meet me at PoopingRaidbows Avenue umm… at eight. And the party will already be started!" it sounded like she was on a phone with probably another peppy girl

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah!" Lucy mocked Lisanna quietly. Man she really hated how her voice was so peppy but innocence. "did you hear that?" Lisanna said to her phone 'what?' the other line asked

Lucy was silent and so was Lisanna. A minute passed and lisanna just shrugged it off and continued of talking to the girl on the phone.

Mirajane finally came back with a pile of clothes for Lucy tried on.

"Mira I don't think I need all these clothes!" Lucy whined

"No one was too much clothes except for Barbie!"

"Yeah I'm going to look like a Barbie in a second."

"So Lucy I was looking around for clothes and I was snooping on my sis and I heard she was having a party-"

"Wait you didn't know your own sister was going to have a party?"

"I'll explain later. So I was thinking we should crash the party." Mira said as she entered her own changing room

"No! no! no! no! no! I can't go to a peppy party! I'm not even poplar!" Lucy yelled causing people to shh her.

"Lucy please!"

"no."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!" Mirajane shouted

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls yelled in the other stalks

"Fine."

"YAY!" Mira yelled again

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>GUYS IM NOT DEAD! YAY! I'm sorry you don't probably recognize me since I last spoken to you a year ago…. But I missed you guys I'm trying to start updating faster so keep watch on meh you don't know when imma update next! AND SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS!<strong>_


	3. OH MY GOSH ALMOST PARTY TIME!

**I'm writing this on my ****phone it's not the** **_easiest thing to do but what cha gonna do..._**

* * *

><p>It was five thirty-nine and Lucy was hanging out at Mira's, apparently her parents were out on vacation, so Lisanna being the popular one in the family (members), she decided to plan a party, without Mira's authority. But you know little sisters.<p>

Mirajane said that Lisanna is still out shopping so they would have a little time left to dress. Because if Lucy and Mira go to a party wear there school uniform it would've been awkward...

Anyway! Lucy was skimped though the clothes Mira had bought and she stopped at one special one.

"Mira what is this!"

To "A shir-" Mirajane was cut off when Lucy interrupted her

"Of course it's a shirt!" Lucy sighed "This." Lucy picked up a half cut hot pink one shoulder shirt "oh that's what your going to wear"

"No, no it's not. I didn't even see this in the clothes you wanted me to wear earlier today!"

"Oh I know I got it for you when you weren't looking. And you don't like it! Now I feel bad!" Mira said in a sad baby voice, having that "innocent" pout on her face.

"I'll wear it but I'm not gonna like it!"

Mira giggled "You like it you just don't wanna admit it." than she started laughing as Lucy whines "No I don't! No I don't!"

* * *

><p>Mira made up this 'plan' to crash the party, Lucy suggested if could just stay at the house and wait till the party started and start partying but Mira thought of something different. For example she was going to go in the party dressed up as a policeman and scare the living poop of of them, but Lucy stopped her because that plan would never work, because for one Mirajane is really bad at acting, two Mirajane would never get that costume in time for the party and three if you hadn't noticed Mira has womenly features that you can see a mile away... Just saying.<p>

And Mira really badly wanted to crash the party so she begged Lucy so badly, before Mira was about to give up, Lucy gave in BUT Lucy has to crash the party her way... and Lucy ways of being "naughty" isn't the best was to take...

* * *

><p>"Mira got the camera?" Lucy whispered in the bush in Mira's front yard. "Of course, and can you stop asking it's annoying!" Mira whisperyells, "Shhh! Are you trying to get us caught?!"

"Sorry mother."

"What you just call me young lady?"

"You heard what I said."

"You know wha-!" Lucy was cut off when Mira put her hand in front of Lucy's mouth, "did you hear that?" she asked Lucy "Whuat yaou taulking aubout?" (What you talking about) "Shh! That." Mira paused hearing a car door open and close. "Whaut?! why ar theay herae allredy?" (What why are they here already?) "I don't know Lucy it's only seven thirty six.."

"Oune thiung, can ou puot yaur haund off my mouuth!" (One thing can you put your hand off my mouth!) "oh sorry." A awkward laugh came out Mirajane mouth as she let go of Lucy's

* * *

><p>mouth. "It's kinda suspicious that people are coming this early... what are they up to?" Lucy though out loud "I don't know, still wanna wait?" Lucy nodded "Yeah"<p>

* * *

><p>Eight O' clock and you can hear loud music and people shout and yelling in the house. Yeah basic high school party.<p>

"Lucy I think we can go in now," Mira said as she took a look outside the bush, she turned to see Lucy and she looked really, really, REALLY nervous. "Lucy?"

She was blushing red hot and had this 'oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY FUDGING MAVIS!' face. Yeah she just saw the one the only Natsu Dragneel. "Lucy it's just one guy calm down." Mira said a little annoyed "and plus your not supposed to be blushing, he's the one that's supposed to be blushing in a second." Mira said smirking "So shall we go in?"

"Um you first.." Mira climbed out the bush and raised out her hand so Lucy can get help pulling out the prickly bush.

"You open the door!"

"No you open the door!"

"I climbed out the bush first!"

"So!"

"You deserve to open the door!"

"You know what I don't care I'll open the door"

"Yay Lucy!" Mira cheered as Lucy pulled open the front door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YEAH I WROTE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER FOR TWO HOURS! YAY A NEW RECORD! Hope this chapter is good if it isn't<em>** **_than... this is awkward... But I wro this on my phone tho sooo you gotta get me some good points for that! _**

**_And thans for every one who favorite, followed and reviewed! Thanks for the support! _**


	4. Couple?

**_Sorry guys that I didn't update sooner than expected school came and attacked me and gave me homework, projects, and me some ill days... and I do have a life so... I apologize it took me so long to update!_**

**_To MissMe2306: Umm I haven't thought of that I guess Mira is a year older then Lisanna, sooo there not_**

**_Flyingdoll4: thank you a_****_nd it was not the easiest thing to do, so recommend you guys s_****_o do it on computer_**

**_NelliesEllies: thank you too for being the first reviewer!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not edited (wrote on phone :P)<em>**

Lucy slowly opens the door and peeks her head in.

Lucy gasped when she looked in the room, the 'party' she imagined was just in her head.

"What!? What's I'm there?" Mirajane looked above Lucy head. "Oh my gosh .."

Inside the room was Lisanna and her group were tormenting this girl with blue hair. Pulling her hair, tearing her clothes kicking her tiny frail body. She was covered in bruises, everywhere.

"Oh my gosh my sister is a bully." Mira said removing her hand from her hand.

"And my crush is dating a bully." Lucy said disappointed with herself. she only like Natsu for his looks, and that's when Lucy had a lightbulb light above her head."Looks..." Mira tilted her head in confusion "Wait what do you mean..." Lucy pulled the door closes it slowly so they can't hear them. "Looks!

Lucy takes the camera that was in Mira's pocket. "We can take a picture of them beating up that poor little girl!" Lucy explains "Blackmail, I like it! But how are going to get in there without being caught?"

Lucy thinks for a while and look around to find a place. Mira was getting bored and walked from the porch and observed around. "I got an idea Lucy how about we use the-"

"Shhh Mira I'm thinking."

"But-"

"Mira the adult is thinking!"

"B-"

"Mira if you don't shut up!"

"LUCY IM TRYING TO SAY THAT I FOUND A PLACE FOR US TO SNEEK IN!"

"Okay! Gosh you don't have to yell"

"We like I was saying we could go in trough Elfman's window."

"Why Elfman's?"

"Because his room is down stairs and closes to the living room..."

"That is a good idea! Why didn't you say that in the beginning?"

"I tr-"

"Doesn't matter lets go in!"

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

><p>"Wait one question?" Lucy said as she approached the white haired boy's room "Yeah sure what is it?"<p>

"Where is Elfman?" Lucy asked

"I don't know I think he when to his friends house."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile with Elfman...<em>**

"IM ON THE EDGE OF GLORY!" Elfman screams while driving the teal truck.

"AND IM HANGING ON THE MOMENT WITH YOU!" Gray singed in a high girly voice "IM ON THE EDGE THE EDGE THE EDGE THE EDGE!" Gajeel dances in the back waving his in arm the air and waving them like he just don't care, singing a little too loud. "IM THE EDGE OF GLORY AND IM HANG ON THE MOMENT WITH YOU! IM THE EDGE WITH YOU!" They sang together in the moving car pretenting to play a saxophone, getting stares from the people driving by...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back with the girls<em>**

"He's probably doing something stupid." Mira said has she helped Lucy go in the dirty room. "True."Lucy said as she finally goes though the window. "Wow Elfman's room changed last time I was in here." Lucy said in awe. "Well it's kinda like his last room it's dirty."

"Yup. Now get your camera out and takes some pictures!" Mira said as she slightly open the door, when she looked in the living room to see if they were still having their 'party'. "Um Lucy look at this.." Lucy looked out the door to see everyone gone. "where did everyone go?" Lucy said leaving the stinky room "I don't know I-" Mira was cut of by a loud scream. "STOP! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME IM NOT A WITCH!" A roaring came from the basement. "Oh my gosh are they gonna burn her?!" Mira panicked pacing back and forth. "Calm down don't freak out! Let's just go down stairs and help the poor-" a blue swish ran right past Lucy "girl?"

The blue swish that ran pass her a male with a red tattoo(?) ran down where the basement "The hell who are you?!" Lucy and Mira heard from down stairs, and loud thud on the ground. Immediately Lucy and Mira ran down the stairs. "And if you ever try to burn her again I will do much worse next time got it!" The guy said and then quickly grabbed the girl by the hand and helped her of the ground and the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After they had left...<em>**

"Aw true love!" Mira said acting like her usual self, Lucy couldn't help but agree, "I know how adorable!" Lucy giggles "I hope they're a couple!" After the big seen Mira and Lucy went upstairs to have a little sleepover (like paint each other nails and do each other's hair) "Do you think they go to our school?" Mira asked braiding Lucy's hair. "Probably, I really hope not, because I don't want them to get bullied anymore." Mira nodded in agreement. "But if they do, want them to be friends with us?" Mira asked finishing with Lucy's hair. "Yes! Definitely! I don't want them to get bullied anymore!" Lucy smiles after she checks her hair. "Me too."

"Well it's been a long day, wanna play Fifa?"

"YES!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sup' liked the s<em>****_tory? Hoped you did! More is to come soon! So don't worry!_**

**_F&F&R_**

**_PR_**


End file.
